


Ivory Shadows

by Nicktheseer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Anal Sex, Banshees, Bromance, Coyotes, Druid Mason, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Mason, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Hunter Mason, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Kissing, Kitsunes, Love, Lydia Martin & Mason Friendship, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Puppy Piles, Relationship(s), Revelations, Revenge, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Shadow Thief Mason, Spark Mason, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Threesome, True Alphas, War, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witch Mason, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicktheseer/pseuds/Nicktheseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason Bennett isn't exactly human. Tired of always being left behind, and always being ditched by his supposed recently turned werewolf best friend, Mason decides it's time to get even in more ways than one. And seeing how the pack treated him beforehand, it's time for some well deserved payback. Will this new transformation change him for the better or the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Shadows

( Mason's Pov. . . . )

I seriously can't believe it this, after all this time here that I'd spent in Beacon Hills. That I never noticed the supernatural in this even though, I was a little suspicious, at times. Well to be frank, there was always something more going on than what the people actually knew. And today just happen to be the day when the shit so happens to hit the fan and decided to blow up in my face. That being my best friend since I was in diapers, the one person that I thought had my back through everything had became somewhat distant. Always ditching me for Scott and his friends, telling me that it was nothing, but I had knew better. I know that I sound like a suspicious girlfriend when I a say this that I fear the worst. That he would just leave and not say goodbye.

Ever since he met Scott, all his attention was now almost always on him or devoted to his little group of friends for that matter. But, now I see why. Come to find out he is a fucking werewolf. All this time he was hiding the truth for me and never told me. Lydia had to explain things to me. Since that nearly being blown up and fighting a berserker. I thought he actually trusted me more or so I had thought, at least. Since finding out that Garrett and Violet were assassins just using us for information, to get to Scott and his so called pack which somewhat makes sense. But, finding out that they were trying to actually kill them for money was another. For the most part, I felt a little jealous of that he gave all his attention by said pack. Oh well, that's life, always throwing a curve. Which knowing this, absolutely sucks. But, I thought nothing of it at the time. Living in my bliss of ignorance until I was forcibly ripped out by a person who I never thought would, Malia.

Then out of nowhere I get slammed into the lockers by Malia. She then said " Hey Mason, we are trying to help you. We didn't have to tell you anything or let you even know about us, but we did. So get your head out of your ass, and go talk to Liam" At first, I would have been a for that, but as she continued I feel my anger grow with each word. I wanted to tell her to fuck off. But sadly, I didn't get the chance. Out of all of them, I thought at least she'd had the most sense of the pack. But it looks like I was wrong. Not answering, I then felt her claws coming up to my chest. I dropped my stuff and gave him a hard stare, then suddenly I felt a new unfounded energy began to build inside of me. And then a burst of wind came blowing back the doors filling the hallway. Blowing some of the lockers open. Soon Malia pulling her hands/claws back and clutched her head as if she was in pain. Knowing that I was the cause of it, I took a step back. This was all to weird. Soon enough, Stiles rushes over to his fallen girlfriend looking at me in what I couldn't tell either between shock or astonishment, and seeing that the hallway was going to flood with people soon, I ran. He called out my name as I sprinted to get away.

Slowing down, I managed to run into the guidance counselor, I think her name was Morrell. She then pulled me into the guidance office saying that I needed to calm down. To take deep breaths, if necessary. I did what she said, even though I just had a confrontation with Malia earlier and probably one of the most weird moments of my life. Slowly but surely I had managed to calm down, and as of that I noticed that the wind started to die down as well. Afterwards, we had began talking about how my life has been. Excluding, the fact that my supposedly recently turned best friend has become somewhat of an asshole for ditching me what seems like constantly. Soon enough she told me to go to my next class. Picking up my stuff I then walked out the door, only to find Stiles and Malia giving me a glare. So I see a seat near Liam, thinking that I would sit with him. So I decided to take a seat near Danny. Danny giving me a off look, then saying" Are you and Liam fighting?" Trying to be a least be civil without giving any crucial information. I then replied back saying " To put it simple, I think he is a asshole that can't think about anything else other than Scott. Ditching me all the time for either one of his new friends." That seems to strike a nerve, and Danny said" Well, do you want hang out after school?' Smiling I told him yes. Then began working on our class project.

Now here we are at Lacrosse practice and Liam is still trying to talk to me. I'm not having it at this moment. I just wanted to blow some steam and later I may give him another chance, and not any sooner. But, from what I know Stiles is trying to avoid me, and I'm still being hound by Scott, Kira, and Malia. Something is really is going to give, if things are going to go on like this. All I have to do is wait for practice to be over and wait for Danny to pick me up later. That way, I would still have time to go over Lydia's if I'm lucky. Now I'm doing suicide's, trying to bide my time for later. Even though, I may be totally whipped out later. You soon grin thinking of what Lydia might be teaching you later.


End file.
